Your Forever
by Auro Rain
Summary: Kau tidak tahu. Tak satupun dari kita yang tahu. Inilah akhir 'selamanya'-mu. – Ken. [VIXX LeoN/NEO - GS]


Kau tidak tahu. Tak satupun dari kita yang tahu. Inilah akhir _'selamanya'_ -mu. – Ken.

 **Translated & remake from 'Shorter Than Hoped' by errorvix-x. **

**Cek versi aslinya di (www-asianfanfics-com/story/view/933634/1/shorter-than-hoped-neo) *ganti tanda (-) di antara tulisan www sampai (/) dengan tanda (titik)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Auro Rain**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Your Forever**

 **2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau selalu bilang sudah memiliki _'selamanya'_. Mengulang kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali, aku tak pernah sampai hati mengatakan padamu kalau aku tak pernah benar-benar paham apa yang kau maksud.

Kuharap aku bisa. Kuharap kau akan menjelaskannya karena mungkin saja, hanya mungkin, jika kau masih punya cukup waktu untuk bisa memilikinya.

Dan sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti.

Seharusnya tak sesingkat ini, seharusnya ini tidak pernah jadi akhir dari _'selamanya'_ -mu. Kau sangat pantas mendapatkan lebih. Harusnya kalian memiliki anak, melihat mereka tumbuh dan memilih jalan hidup mereka sendiri, kau pasti akan sangat bahagia. Alih-alih mendapat serangan truk yang melaju lurus ke arah mobilmu.

Hal terakhir yang kau lihat adalah kematiannya.

Mereka bilang tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka sudah mencoba dan mereka sangat menyesal. Kupikir kami semua tahu akan kehilanganmu ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa dia telah pergi. Hongbin berucap bahwa meskipun kau hidup kami akan tetap kehilanganmu.

Dokter menjelaskan itu akibat kau kehilangan banyak darah.

Tapi menurutku kau patah hati.

Aku akan habiskan seumur hidupku untuk mendengarmu bicara tentang _'selamannya'_ -mu jika saja kau masih memilikinya.

Aku harap kalian masih bersama dan saling menjaga. Satu hal yang pasti akan sangat menghibur kami, bukan kesendirianmu.

Kau tak pernah berhasil melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Aku ingat ketika kau memperkenalkannya pada kami pertama kalinya. Aku ingat bagaimana aku menatap Wonshik dan berpikir bahwa _'pria ini pasti bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau berikan hatimu padanya'_.

Kau memujanya hampir seperti Tuhan.

Dia jarang bicara dan ketika dia lakukan itu kau hampir tidak mendengarnya, dia terkesan seperti baru belajar bagaimana cara membaur dengan orang lain.

Kami semua terkejut saat kau menarik kami dan bertanya apa yang kami pikirkan. _'Dia tidak cocok untukmu'_ , kami semua berpikir begitu, bertepatan dengan bangganya kau memperkenalkan dia, "Ini Taekwoon, pacarku."

Aku senang kami tak menyuarakannya kala itu.

Ada satu kenangan yang tak lekang, menampar keras opini pertama kami yang salah.

Kita melihat film tengah malam dan tidak satupun dari kita bisa tidur – kita memilih film horor karena berpikir itu lucu, kau ingat? Kita keluar untuk jalan-jalan, kau protes karena waktu itu sudah pukul 2 dini hari dan apapun bisa terjadi pada kita. Kau hanya berhenti setelah Taekwoon menciummu.

Lain hari, kami berlari menghampiri segerombolan orang yang selalu menindasmu di sekolah, aku mengingat bagaimana kau menyentakkan tanganmu dari genggaman Taekwoon dan mencoba membuat jarak di antara kalian. Kami berlari secara tergesa-gesa ke arah orang-orang yang sangat tidak ingin kau temui dan di pagi yang terasa bodoh itu, kami tidak bisa tidak khawatir. Aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang mereka katakan dan, sekalipun ingat, aku tak akan pernah mengulangnya.

Yang selalu terbayang di pikiranku, yang selalu membuatku berterimakasih, yang merubah pikiran kami detik itu juga adalah Taekwoon berdiri di sebelahmu untuk menggenggam tanganmu, dia menatap lurus pada mereka dan berada di pihakmu. Dia tidak berteriak atau mencoba memukul mereka, dia menggenggam tanganmu, dia tidak malu dan meyakinkanmu akan hal itu, seolah mencoba memberimu kekuatan dengan cara yang hanya dia yang tahu.

Kami sangat salah. Tolong maafkan kami.

Sepatutnya kau menua bersamanya. Kau sangat berhak mendapatkannya. Keriput dan rambut beruban, punggung membungkuk dan sakit sendi, kelengkapan dan kebahagiaan itu tidak diberikan padamu sama sekali. Padahal kau berhak dapatkan semua.

Kau ingat hari pernikahanmu? Kau berpidato, lebih tepatnya mendeklarasikan. Kau menoleh padanya, kau menatapnya dengan senyum dan berujar, "Aku tak tahu berapa lama _'selamanya'_ itu, tapi terimakasih untuk melewatinya bersamaku." Kau begitu bahagia, kau begitu bersinar. Taekwoon tampak sama. Alangkah indahnya.

Tapi kau tidak tahu. Tak satupun dari kita yang tahu.

Enam tahun. _'Selamanya'_ -mu hanyalah enam tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

FF LeoN kedua bisa saya publish juga akhirnya. Ini hasil translate dan remake dari salah satu fanfic di AFF. Thanks buat author asli cerita ini. Keren banget ceritanya.

Dari awal sampe akhir itu 'Ken Side' betewe. Dia kek nyeritain kisahnya Leo sama N gitu. Special thanks for _'seulgi k.a suyanq'_ : kamu bener, lebih nge-feel Ken side, udah saya ganti nih.

LeoN – NEO Shipper, let's be friend!

Wanna leave a review? Go ahead ^^

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
